


Goats and Demons

by Highkingeliot



Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkingeliot/pseuds/Highkingeliot
Summary: Eliot dreams about his past and it messes with him, Q helps.





	Goats and Demons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DwarvenBeardSpores](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarvenBeardSpores/gifts).



> It was pointed out the last work I did for this prompt was unintentionally similar to someone else’s work so I deleted the old one and started over. I felt bad as I would not intentionally copy someone or take their work. I apologize for the similarity and hope this one fairs better for all involved.

I lived on a farm, sometimes it was nice other times I hated it so much I just wish the place would burn. 

“Eliot, time for lunch!” I heard the usual call. 

Always at 1:05. Always. 

“Coming!” I rolled my eyes and walked out of my room and down the hall adorned with family photos and poses with animals at the county fair. I hated the fair. Only good part was the booths selling clothes. That’s where I got my shirt and bow tie from. 

No one knew about those. I put them in a box under my bed. I was saving them for a day when I’d go into town and never come back. 

I sat at the table in my usual spot. Not like we had to always sit in the same place we just all had an unspoken understanding of where we all sat. 

“So, Eliot, we are going to the fair this evening and you’ll be doing the show.”

I rolled my eyes. “Again? Do I have to show the goats again?”

“Yes, you do it every year. We make good money off them goats when you get all fancy and walk ‘em out there.” My father chimed in. 

I sighed. 

“Eliot.” My father reprimanded.

“Yes sir.”

I slowly got up from the table and went and put on my good jeans and the dress shirt they got me especially for the fair. I had a vest I wore too. 

They discovered last year that the kids who dressed up got more money for their animals. One kid did it with his cow and got twice as much as another equally graded calf and of course my parents took it as it was because he was dressed up. 

I only went along with it cause it meant they had to get me nice clothes to wear and I liked the feel and look of the nicer clothes. 

“You look like you’re going to Sunday meetin’ “ my brother always made fun of the way I dressed. 

“Better than looking like you just crawled out of a cow’s ass.” I snapped back. 

“Boys!” My mother scolded from the kitchen. 

We both walked out to the truck and headed off towards the fair. 

As the truck drove down the road, the dream dissipated and I woke in a cold sweat. 

“Damn it!” I hated those farm dreams. It was like it somehow ruined where I was now. I looked around and assured myself I was still at Brakebills. 

“El, I’m heading to the market, need anything?” I heard Margo from outside the door. 

“I don’t care what you buy just no goats!” I yelled back.

“Goats? The fuck El?”

“Long story.”

I heard her leave and just laid there. Did I seriously tell her no goats? Like she could even get one of those back here. Could you even find one of those here?

I must have dozed off cause I woke up and could hear Margo and Quentin downstairs. I wasn’t feeling too well, that dream had really messed me up. 

I slowly walked downstairs to get something to drink. 

“Hey El, brought you something.” Margo smiled. 

“Ok.” I said hesitantly about what Margo could possibly have. I was still mortified about what I told her. 

She handed me a small bag. I looked inside to see a small glass bottle and a small paper wrapped package. 

“Goats milk and goat cheese!” She cracked at her little joke. 

I was not amused. I left the bag and ran off to the bathroom. 

I hadn’t been sick in three years, till now. 

Luckily the bathroom was close to my bedroom and I just went back to bed. 

“El?” I heard a soft knock on the door. 

“What?!” I snapped.

I heard the door creak open and in walked Quentin. 

“You ok?”

“No.” I huffed and rolled over. 

“What happened?” 

“Bad dream.”

“That made you sick?”

“Q there’s a lot you don’t know about me.”

I heard the sound of a flock of geese flying over the cottage and it took me back to the trials when I told Margo about my past. I took a slow deep breath and told Quentin everything. From the farm to the dream to how I hated it all so much and even told him why I never went home. 

“El I had no idea.” 

“Most people don’t. Only you and Margo and you know more than she does right now cause she doesn’t know about the dream or anything this week.” 

I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. 

I looked away. 

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked over to see Q looking concerned. 

“It’s ok Q, I’ll get over it, I always do.” 

Before I could say anymore he wrapped me in a hug. 

“It’s ok El, we all have our demons.” 

I hugged him back. 

“Thanks Q.”

I was thankful to get it all out and to have him know. It was oddly freeing. And the fact that he didn’t make fun of me or judge me or treat me any different meant more than he knows.


End file.
